Be My Neighbor
by Breannahello
Summary: living next to the Fireflies could never be a good thing. Melody is not ready to die yet, and she will do anything to stay alive. Rated M for Sex, Nec, Drugs/Drinking, F/F, F/M, tort, BSDM, bondage and a lot. Yea I'm a little messed up. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: Is that your real name?

**Ok so this is a Fan fiction that I had in my head for a while so I'm finally going to start writing it.**

**Be my neighbor:**

**What kind of neighbors do you think the Fireflies were. Melody knows. Melody Marge move in next to the Fireflies with her stepfather, Paul. Unknowingly of the Fireflies action. I suck at Summarizes Rated M for Many reasons.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters but my own, so yea the Fireflies are not mine. **

**This Chapter Rated T: Swearing, Mild Violence.**

**Future warning: there will descriptive sex scenes that's just the type of person I am so if you don't like it don't read it. I'll warn you before I post them though. **

It was about 3:00pm when we finally arrived into a town called Rugsville, the now supposed town that was my home. It was hot, and strangely mugged for the Texas heat. Although I wouldn't know, I had not been to Texas before this. I guess it's what I assumed about the large state.

The car drive had been about a 5 day trip, not stopping at all except for sleep. I was really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. It would be different, my own bed was no longer in my own room, but in another that I had never seen before and would have to get used to.

My legs started to cramp. Normal for a long car ride, but uncomfortable. I decided to take my sneakers ands socks off and put my feet upon the dashboard.

"Get your fucking feet off my Dashboard," a rough voice said the second I placed my sweaty feet on the plastic. This was my step dad, a man I moderately disliked. He was now the only family I had left. Sadly, my mother was an only child to elderly parents and my dad had died in an accident when I was about 2.

I had never known him, but I had known the sorrow of his death through my mom. I had never liked my step dad very much. When mom died about 3 months ago, he started acting different. When she was around he was happy to be a father of a 17 year old girl, or at least that's what he had paraded. When she passed, he started being very anxious and quick to anger. I wonder if it's grief, but I really don't care enough to find out, we all handle death differently.

So basically, I am not trilled to be leaving my childhood home to live with a man that I've only known for 3 years, and didn't particularly like. My prior home was in upstate New York in a town called Theresa. It was a small town, like Rugsville, but from what I can tell, the people seemed more….civilized there.

"I said move your god damned feet!" he said angrily. "Fuck Paul, chill, I'm just stretching," I began putting my feet down and I got a strong slap in the face from Paul's hand. I clutched my stinging lip and looked down at my hand to see blood. " You don't speak to me like that !" God he was such an angry man. I held my lip and turned to the window.

I can only hope we get home soon.

After driving silently for another 5 minutes we turned into a long curb. There was one visible yard, and from what I could see it was not pleasant.

The yard was filthy with farm animals and tools, most looked like they had not been cleaned in a while. Bottles were hanging from posts everywhere, mostly no name brand cheap whisky and beer. Most likely from a local liquor store. There was empty wooden boxes lying near posts and the house itself looks as if it was rotting.

The wood was decaying on the sides and much of the paint had chipped off. Vaguely I could see the porch and notice an array of strange decorations displayed. The roof was missing shingles and there was a few old trees shrouding the house aside from the wood in the back.

Suddenly Paul opens in window and slowed the truck down. " How can I help you?" There was a Pale lanky man standing outside the window

The man had thin white hair that went down to his mid back. He was wearing a wife beater. Stained with what looked like dirt, and loose baggy jeans. The only word that came to mind was dirty when I saw him. There was something else though. Something I could not put my finger on. Something sinister. "What are you folks doing on my property," the lanky man asked. He took a quick look at Paul, and then let his eyes lingered on me for a minute. This was a look that I had never been giving before. He almost looked hungry. "Oh," Paul said dumbly. He then pretended that he was fidgeting for something in the car, like this white man was a cop and was asking for his license. "We are just moving in to the house over there," He pointed to trees that must have been in front of our new house. "I don't see nothing…" The white man stated. "Oh, well I have not been to it myself-" He was cut off by the lanky man. " This your Gal? she looks awfully young to be tapping for a man your age," The man said plainly as he cocked his head in the car to look at me. "No, uh…this is my…step daughter… the house is behind the tree's," Paul said trying to correct his earlier misconception. "Yea, I got that," the Man said. "Well you two should get going," he looked at me again , my eyes meeting his. "Maybe come one over for a welcoming diner sometime…" He smirked at me and Paul started rolling up his window quickly. "Yes, we'll be sure too…" Paul rolled up the window and started to drive away quickly. "Creep," I heard him say under his breath.

We had made it to the house. It was a decent sized farm house that needed some work. "All our furniture is set up," Paul stated. "So you can just do what ever…" he started to walk away, and I looked back at the path we just traveled. Bored, I walked to the back of the house and noticed a swing connected by a board between two trees. The yard was pretty empty, besides the dust and old grass left from the Texas summers. I got on the swing and pushed my legs back with my body. Then I went forward, it had been years since I went on a swing and I was rather enjoying myself. For some reason, I felt extremely comfortable on the swing. I knew I would like this part of moving.

Suddenly I heard a crackle of dried leaves and branches. I stopped the swing and looked in the woods to see what had made the sound. I heard somebody laugh, a little girl it sounded like. I looked in that direction. "Who's there?" I said to the emptiness. A blonde tall figure appeared from the darkness of the trees. She was very pretty, weird for girls around these parts I guessed. She was wearing just a tank top and short denim shorts. With that she had a pair of cowboy boots and was sucking on a lollipop. Her whole appearance was incredibly sexy, something I wasn't used to.

"Did I interrupt you?" The blond asked innocently. "Uh, not really," I said blandly. I turned around and got off the swing to walk towards her. "Um, do you live around here?" I asked trying to make conversation, although I had no idea who she was. Just that she came on to my property randomly. "Neighbor," She said, almost not paying attention. She was sucking on the cherry lollipop and looking at the sky. She looked bored. "Oh, you mean the house over there, behind the trees," I asked. "mhmm," She said then suddenly looked at me. "You must be the new people that Otis was talking about." I wondered if Otis was the White man we saw earlier. "Who's Otis?" I said. "He's my brother." She answered. "He said that a little girl and dumb guy were moving in next door. I laughed at the reference to Paul. "I'm not little, I'm 17. And yea that's my step dad. He's kinda a dick…" She laughed with that laugh I heard before. "Really? Otis said he was just stupid sounding. That's funny, your funny!" she started to lick her lollipop again and randomly said "You have really pretty hair, can I play with it?" I felt like this was strange for a women her age, but agreed. So she started flipping my hair around and braiding it.

I suddenly realized I never asked her name. "Oh…Uh…What's your name by the way. I forgot to ask…" I said breaking the silence. "Baby," She said as if she was not really paying attention again, like my hair was too interesting to notice anything else. At first I thought she was kidding, but soon realized she was very serious. "What's yours?" She asked as she twirled a blond lock around her finger. "Uh Melody.." I said. "That's pretty, it's like a song, is your mom pretty like you?" She asked randomly. My stomach cringed at the thought of the death of my mother and she must have noticed. "Oh she's dead isn't she?" I was confused on she knew and kind of startled by her blankness and the absence of a filter in her words. I figured she was always that way, so I wasn't insulted. "Yea.." I said vaguely. I looked at the lollipop now covered in dirt on the ground. "It's Okie, it happens… Is that why you're here?" she asked. I nodded . "You should come over to my house, we'll have lots of fun there.." before I could say anything Paul came out from the back door. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly to Baby.

"My names Baby," She said not even looking up. Paul looked confused, "That's your real name?" he asked her. She stood up somewhat angrily. "Yes, it is my real name." She started to walk off. "I'll see you later, Ok Melody?" She said and she walked off, I could see Paul looking at her bottom as she walked off. That's another thing I hated about Paul. He was a complete perv and he never tried to hide it.

"Fine ass on that one, a little weird though…" He looked at me. "Isn't she a little old to be hanging out with you?" He asked me. "Why do you care?" I asked as I was trying to walk past him to get into the house. He grabbed my arm roughly and pushed me up against the side of the house. "Little Bitch! Don't speak to me like that!" he slapped me for the second time today and I ran upstairs to find which room was mine

Before mom died I had never been slapped, but about a week after she died Paul's true side started to show, and I was starting to get slapped 2 or 3 times a day. I didn't care, It's not like I was still not going to give him attitude, he pissed me off.

I walked into a small room, with just my bed and a dresser in it. I decided to lay down on the bed, it was getting late anyways so it was probably best to sleep anyways. I started to drift off to sleep and wondered what the rest of my life her in Ruggsville would entail for me.

**Ok, So what did you think? Just stating that If I do not get reviews that I will take the story down, because I have no idea what people's outlook is on it, so PLEASE REVIEW ; ) **

**Ok I hope you enjoyed chapter one, I know it's a slow start but it WILL get better. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a Job

**Chapter Two of : Be My Neighbor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. If I owned Baby she would probably be my wife by now :0 lol, so yea I do not Own Rob Zombie's Characters**

**Rating T: For Violence, and Language , and Suggestive themes.**

The Sun shown through my window waking me up. I looked around for my alarm clock and found it on the floor. I got out of bed and reached for it behind the end table. 8:03 it said. I figured it was probably a good Idea to get breakfast started. Who knows if that fat ass, Paul, would beat me for not having breakfast on the table.

So I headed Down stairs.

I wondered if Paul did any shopping for groceries yet. I went through the living room to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Pickles, milk, and hot sauce; that sounded appetizing. I decided that I did not have many options so I went to the living room to watch "The Jetson's" Or what ever shit was on Saturday morning.

Turn's out it was "Tom and Jerry."

It had been the beginning of the episode so I decided to continue watching it. About half way trough the episode I heard the heavy footsteps of Paul come down the stairs.

He stopped when he got to the living room

"Melody, go make me coffee." He went sat down in the reclining arm chair to the left of me. "What the hell? No , what do I look like, a house wife?" I said pissed, I hate when he treated me like his slave.

Paul grabbed the remote off the coffee table and threw it at my arm. It hit me and I clutched my arm knowing there would be a bruise. "God damn it bitch, you do what I tell you or I'll beat the Shit out of you." He looked back at the T.V. and I decided to just make the coffee. I could use a cup anyways

As I turned on the machine and waited for it cook I thought about what I was going to do today. "Maybe I should go to Baby's house," I thought. Then I had a flash back to what happened the other day with her brother, Otis, and I wasn't so sure. I didn't really have a good feeling about that guy.

I poured two cups of coffee. One for me and one for Paul. I should have spit in his but I thought it would be to obvious. So I didn't.

I brought it over to him and he snatched it quickly out of my hands. I sat down and we began watching TV in Silence. Some dumb court show was on now and I was getting really bored, but I knew I needed to get permission to do anything today from Paul. Before I could say anything, Paul already made my plans for the day.

"You are to go into town and buy some groceries," I loved when he tried to act like a parent, it just made him look like even more of an idiot. "…and you are going to apply for Jobs" "What the Fuck?" I asked angrily. "Why couldn't he find a job" I thought, but then I remembered that Paul pretends to be crippled and lives off welfare. To live lavishly, he lived off of mom's money. And to be the lazy spoiled fuck that he is, he was going to take money from my work to make himself happy.

"I said your going to get a job," He repeated. "I can't survive on my own here, we need a money income too live here. Since you finished up school already you need to learn responsibility anyways, so God fucking Damn it, get a Job!" He slammed his coffee cup on the table and the Coffee got all over his hand. "Fuck!" he screamed. "Clean this up, now!" He ordered. I went into the kitchen and got some paper towels and threw them at him.

I started towards the door.

"Don't come back till you have a job, lazy bitch!" he yelled as I walked out.

How Ironic

As I drove into town looking for something to do I realized that it really sucked here

Almost everything was old and every time I walked out of the car to get something or apply for a Job I was told eighter to fuck off or to give the boss "Special Sexual favors."

Overall my job hunt was turning into a shit storm.

Finally I stopped at a weird gas station on the very edge of Ruggsville. A place called Captain Spaulding's.

This was my last hope in getting a job, unless of course I wanted to work at the local Bunny ranch.

Which was something I was not planning doing

I parked Paul's piece of shit in a sandy lot and walked in to the creepy clown store.

Terrific

As I walked in I felt like I just walked into a fucked up little kids nightmare.

Around the shop, or what ever you would like to call it, there were a whole bunch of weird mutant things.

Most of them were dead. Strangely, some of them looked really real. If I did end up getting a job here I would have to ask the manager how he made them. I looked at the front of the gas station and saw who was probably the guy they called Spaulding.

This man was in a clown suit and had greasy clown make-up on. He had a little hat that made him look kind of dumb, but already from the looks of the guy, he looked like a man not to be fucked with.

"Uh hi…" I said as I walked up to the counter. "Howdy," He said and smiled showing an array of severely rotten teeth. "Um, I was wondering If I could apply for a job here…" Before I could even finish the clown started laughing hysterically. I gave him a minute to catch his breath. "Are you pulling my leg, girly?" He asked. I looked at him with a very serious look. "No, I was actually completely serious. " He laughed again. "Shit you sure are funny… Why the hell…" He laughed again. "Why the hell would you want to work here?" I tried to explain why but he cut in. "Are you even from around here, I've never seen your face before.." "Uh yea…Me and my step dad just moved here…" he slapped his hand down on the counter.

"Well I'll be.." He said. "You really aren't jokin now are ya?" He asked. "No…" "Damn…..well I work alone pookey, so you can take your little hinny and move out of here."

"Ok Look…" I cut in. He held his hand up in front of his ear like I was going to tell him the secret of how to save the world from fiery meteorites'. " I need a job really badly. This is the last place in town that I have applied, the rest wanted eighter nothing to do with me or too much." He laughed again. "Well what do you expect, we don't get many of em lookin like you around here." He waved his hand. "Cept for Baby, she's beautiful dosen compare to any of the farm girls here…" I was surprised that he had mentioned someone I had actually knew. "Oh she's my neighbor actually, is she popular around her or something. I looked up at the clown waiting for a response. "Popular?" He said. "She's my daughter, you're the new folks that moved in next door." Spaulding shook his head. "Well I'll be…"

I was really surprised now

This town must be miniscule, I could not believe that I just ran into my neighbors dad. "hmm…" The clown put his finger to his chin like he was thinking deeply about something. "Well I'll tell you what…" Now it was my turn to listen. " You and your family come over tonight for dinner and you get the job, deal?" He asked.

What the hell was up with everyone wanting me and Paul over for dinner? Maybe it was Southern hospitality, or something but it was something I was not used to.

Back in Theresa, though it was a small town almost everybody kept to them selves. Here in Rugsville everyone seemed to want to be in your Bubble.

But on the bright side, if I went to this dinner I would get a job and Paul would not try to kill me as I sleep

Sounded like a great Idea.

"Uh sure…" I said. "Really, that's all I have to do?" I asked, still confused on why I didn't have to show any skills or special qualities I had. I didn't even fill out a résumé.

"Well there ain't much ya need to know. " He stated. "and since your Baby's neighbor, it'd be good to have ya over." I still looked somewhat confused. " It'll all work out, you'll see…" I shrugged "Sure , Baby seems cool anyways," "That's the Spirit," He gave me a creepy thumbs up. "See ya at 7pm tonight," He walked into the back and I walked out of the store.

Life her in Ruggsville sure was different from Theresa.

**So what do you think so far **

**Sorry if my grammar sucks it is one of my week spot, I'm more of a creative person.**

**; ) please Review ! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Fireflies

**Thank you to the 2 people that left reviews I am posting chapter 3 now :D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HO1000C Characters or TDR, if I did bad things would happen : ) **

**Chapter rated T.**

As I got into the car I thought over what my plans should be for the night. Captain Spaulding said I would get the Job if I just ate dinner with his family. He was kinda creepy but if I go then I won't get my ass kicked by Paul.

Also Baby was there and she seemed really nice.

But then again her Brother , Otis I think his name was, creeped me out more than Spaulding.

And he also wanted me and Paul over for dinner. Thinking about the whole thing I had one dire question

Why they hell does this family want us to come over for dinner so badly ?

Maybe this town is so small and boring that meeting new people is like a parade or something. So giving into our strange neighbors I decided that we would be attending to their requests. As I drove on another question came to my mind; How the hell was I going to get Paul to go to dinner with me?

Paul already thought those people were creepy, and I'm sure he would not take so fondly of my new (Maybe) Boss. But then again he thought Baby was hot….so maybe if I told him she was interested, he would go.

Sounded like a plan.

I pulled in to the to the drive way and checked the car radio time. 5:47pm it read. That meant that I had about an hour to convince Paul to the appealing idea to dinner with our neighbors. I open the car door and walked toward the front door. When I came in I saw Paul in the living room watching some dumb comedy show. He looked at me, "Did you get a job?" he asked. "Uh….Yea…" he turned back to the TV. " Why are you so hesitant?" He pondered on some unknown thought. "Your not working at a whore house are you?" he asked slight anger in his tone. I sighed, " No Paul, I'm not working at a whore house…but my boss invited us over for diner tonight. And I was wondering if we could go…" he took a sip from the beer can on the coffee table. "That's kinda weird isn't it?" he asked, I sighed. "Uh…Ironically he's our neighbor…Um…and his daughter was the girl that was over here yesterday, you know, the one you thought was hot…" I waited for a response. "Oh " he said, his tone suddenly changing. I sounded like a complete idiot but he was completely buying it now. "Yea she told me she thought you were cute…so can we go?" I completely bullshitted that part, but if he believed it, it would seal the deal. He smirked slightly, "Eww, poor Baby, I'll have to apologize to her later but right now I need Paul to go to this thing with me." I thought.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go get ready," he walked to his room, and I headed upstairs to mine.

I started to ponder whether or not I should dress presentable or not. I walked into my room and Decided against it. Honestly I'm sure nobody there would be dressing up. I put on a pair of denim shorts that I've had for about 3 years and a brown tank top. I ruffled up my hair and flipped it to the side to give it volume then looked in the mirror. "Eww," I said out loud, the shorts were really short and I hated my legs. My mom used to call me chicken legs, it pissed me off but I would laugh. She used to say she was the same way when she was younger, but she was a lot taller so it was worse. I felt tears coming to my eyes thinking about her. "Fuck!" I said out loud again. I hated crying it made me feel like a pussy and I had cried so much over Mom's death, probably enough to fill a small lake. Some nights I had cried so much that I ran out of tears and I would just make gross sounding sobbing noises. Paul, Of course, would get pissed about this and I would get slapped. So I stopped crying, I wasn't about to start now.

Anyways, My mascara would run.

So I sucked it up and went down stairs. Down there was Paul. He was wearing a white tee shirt and kakis. " Damn he must be really excited about this, no holes in his shirt" I thought to myself. "Are we driving," he asked. Ah good old dumb ass Paul. "the house is like 100 feet away Paul…" He looked pissed and walked out the door. I followed as he got in the car. Wow, he is honestly the most lazy guy I know. We drove in silence for about 1 minute and in miraculous time, we were there.

Seeing the old house made me think about my decision to even come here in the first place. Paul didn't seem to care anymore, he was probably to busy thinking about all the dirty things he was going to do to baby. Oh fuck, I am so sorry Baby. I sighed and hopped out of the car and headed to the farm house, Paul following shortly behind me. Before I was even on the front porch, Baby opened the door. "Hi!" she said in her cute girly voice. She hugged me quick and glanced at Paul, which of course earned her an attempted charming glance back.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Mama's in the kitchen making dinner," She said. She took my hand and pulled me inside into the living room to the couch. Paul just followed.

Looking around I noticed the house had a very warm full feeling, well except for all the creepy decorations hanging up. In the living room with us was a short pudgy old man, and a large one with stringy black hair. Damn there was a lot of em. "This is Rufus Jr.," Baby said pointing to the large man. Rufus just simply grunted. "You can call him RJ, that's what we all call him," she pointed to the old man "This is grandpa Hugo," The old man slightly acknowledged us and then said. "Baby, go get me a beer," "You go get your own fucking beer you piggy old man," she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

This was the first I had ever seen rage in Baby and it felt weird. I mean she did get mad at Paul for not understanding her name, but this time was different. Even though she was kidding, I could sense something sinister in her anger.

"God damn it none of you whores listen like you used to…" Hugo mumbled something about baby being a old piggy man her self or something and she just flipped him off and turned in our direction. "Sorry he's old and fat," she said like it was nothing. Paul laughed thinking it was a joke and we both just stared at him. After about 20 seconds of awkward laughing, Paul stopped.

"So Melody, your going to work with my daddy?" she asked, turning her attention back to me. I looked at her and adjusted my legs to get more comfortable. "Yea, well if he gives me the job," I said. She laughed. "Of course he will, might not pay you much, but it's a job." she got up and grabbed my hands to pull me up. "Lets go get drinks Okie?" she asked. God she was a adorable, even if I was straight, I could defiantly see what Paul saw in her. Or at least his male opinion of her.

"Paul do you want something," I turned back and asked. I could tell he was pissed that Baby was ignoring him so if I offered him beer to get him drunk, maybe he wouldn't care so much. "Yea, go get me a beer," he said and put his boots up on the coffee table, obviously seeing that the family wasn't very modest.

So we headed into the kitchen. In there was short women that somewhat resembled Baby but only a lot older. I figured this women to be her mother. "Hey Mama," Baby said as we walked into the kitchen. "Why hello there Angle-Baby, did our guests arrive yet?" She was hunched over the stove working on what I assumed would be dinner. "Yep, this is Melody, she's the one I was telling you about," Baby said, moving out of Mama's view of me. "Hello dear, you're the one working with Cutter then?" "Cutter?" I asked confused. "Yes dear, Oh well you probably know him as Captain Spaulding," Mama started to cut up some potatoes. "Oh, why do you call him that?" I asked curiously. "it's a long story," Baby answered, so I just kept it at that.

Baby headed to the fridge and looked in for some drinks. I could not see what was in the fridge. For some reason Baby was blocking it very obviously. She slammed the fridge door with her hip and put a coke down in front of me. "Here ya go Blondie," She sat down across the table as I fumbled with my drink. "Didn't your dummy over there want something," She reminded me. "Oh yea, he wanted a beer…" I said but she cut me off by slipping a quick hand into the fridge. She quickly shut it and then walked to the living room. "So I hear you moved in next to us," The older blond spoke, I was surprised she was talking to me but she seemed friendly enough. "Oh …yea, Yesterday actually," She smiled and pulled a kitchen chair up next to me. She giggled slightly. "You'll have to excuse our Shanagins, we get kinda loud at night," She laughed and put a hand on my back. "Your always welcome to join us.." I pondered the thought. I had never been to a big house party. I have always wanted to go but I had never been popular enough to be invited. " Maybe, I'm not sure Paul would let me though," I said. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bosom. She took one from the package and held it up to me. "Take one," she said simply. There was no harm in touching it so I did. I looked down at it and I thought it looked strange in my hands. She grabbed a lighter from and unknown place and lit her cig. She grabbed my hand with the cigarette and situated it between my fingers. She lit it and gestured for me to smoke it. "Go on, it don't bite," I looked at the smoke coming from the butt of it and brought it up to my mouth and took a breath in. I coughed violently letting out an explosion of smoke from my mouth. The women laughed and touched my arm. " Your Daddy didn't see that did he," She stated. "No-" "Well if you are careful enough, he won't see you if you head on over to here."

I then realized, her making me smoke the cancer stick was a comparison.

I figured I would finish the cigarette and took another drag this time not choking. I could smell the food cooking in the small kitchen and it made my stomach growl. Suddenly a hand grabbed my own holding the cig. I looked up and it was baby taking a drag of my cigarette. When she was done she stood next to her mother. "Mama I'm hungry and the creepy man out there won't leave me alone," She said in a pouty tone. I realized now would be the time to apologize to Baby. "I'm sorry, He can be a total dick…" She cut me off. "Why don't you fight back?" she asked. "wait what?" I stammered confused. "When he hits you, why don't you hit him back?" She asked.

I was so taken back by this question that I dropped my Cigarette on the table. Both Mama and Baby were staring at me, waiting for an answer. "I-I honestly don't…know, if I try to I know I won't win." Baby's Mom was looking at me with concern. It reminded me of how my mom used to look at me when I had genuine problems, like getting picked on in front of a whole cafeteria or being treated like crap by boys. She took my free hand and squeezed it. "He don't touch you funny or anything?" I was disgusted by the question. I would never want Paul's dirty hands anywhere near my intimate spots. "God No!" I said in a disgusted tone. The older women laughed and patted my hand. Baby joined in and they laughed jollily with one another. I smiled at them, I think I am really going to like this family.

**OK so what did you think? Please RandR Chapter 4 coming up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the Fireflies or any other Character in HO1000C/TDR. If I did, I would have waaayy to much fun ;)**

**Chapter Rated T: Language, Mild Violence, and Smoking.**

Diner was on way and I was happy about it. I realized I had not eaten a bite all day so this meal would be a treat. Mama set the table and me Baby and Paul made small talk in the living room. Well mostly between me and Baby, and Paul's failed attempts to hit on her. I couldn't help but laugh at how hard he was trying.

When Dinner was set out Mama called us to the table. I sat Down next to Baby. Baby sat across from Paul who was sitting next to Mama. Rufus was sitting on the other side of Paul, and Baby's Grampa was sitting next to her. Spaulding had arrived and was sitting at the head of the table. "No one eat till Tiny sits down ok?" Mama Asked the table inhabitants. Obviously the old man wasn't listening for he was already half way done with his meal. Suddenly large slow footsteps shook the house. I looked to the stairs to very large deformed looking man walking into the room. "Why Hello Tiny Darlin, Take a Seat right down next to Grampa." The Giant slowly walked to the other end of the table.

I had a sudden thoughts that we were missing someone. "What about your brother Baby?" I asked remembering the white man. Baby giggled and looked at me, "Otis never comes down for dinner Silly," her and mama went into a unison of laughing. When the finished I asked, "Why not, isn't he hungry?" I felt kind of bad for him, family dinner was a big thing in my house and when we had a family diner everyone came to eat. "Aw nah Honey, That boy don't get hungry often, He'll come down if he wants to…" She paused for a moment. "Unless you want to go get him, I'm sure he would come down if a guest requested it," She looked at me for an answer. I could see Paul looking at me with disgust, probably for my compassion for this Otis person. But I felt bad, I mean he seemed like a nice enough guy, at least kind when he spoke to us Yesterday. "I guess, but where is his room?" I asked. "First bedroom to the left," Baby blurted. So I got out of my chair and headed up stairs. I looked at the row of doors that filled the hall way and headed to the left side.

There was a closed bedroom door. I figured it be best if I knocked. I threw my knuckles against the door and I heard a strange sound. It sounded like a light moan. Somewhat troubled I waited for Otis. He came out suddenly and closed the door quickly. "Who are you," he asked," He sounded angry. Worried I asked, " Your Neighbors, remember you saw me yesterday…" He stepped back and looked me up and down very slowly, almost as if he were trying to memorize what my body looked like. Again I felt exposed. He let out a dry chuckle. "Yea, I remember now…Why the hell are you up here though?" He asked he looked into my eyes and I felt my heart drop. Something about my eyes made me think he was looking into my soul. I could not put my finger on it though.

Otis was wearing a very beat up tank top and rugged loose jeans. "We are here for diner," I said. " We all wanted you downstairs for it," I said trying to sound convincing. He looked to the side of me then looked back. "Whats the eating?" he asked. "Potato's and I think Pork, I'm not sure I didn't ask," Otis smirked at the Idea. I figured he liked pork, and apparently he did cause he motioned for me to go downstairs and he followed. As I walked in front of him, I felt his piercing cause from the back.

I felt extremely uneasy around Otis. When we got down Stairs Mama stood up. "Otis! What a pleasant surprise," She went over and hugged him then sat down next to Rufus. "So what brings you two to this shit hole anyway?" Spaulding ask Paul. "My wife passed and I have some family around here…" "Oh Shucks, that's too damn bad," Spaulding said. He didn't seem to care but I wasn't offended. "You two don't look much a like," Spaulding started "Paul's not really my dad, my real dad died when I was little. I didn't know him," I said this all while eating my food, trying not to get teary-eyed. Otis was looking at me again with that creepy look. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 17," I responded. Baby giggled. " haha, you have to go to school, I was kicked out of that place when I was 7," "Angle-Baby, not at the table," Mama said referring to her story. "Ah, I'll tell ya later," she playfully punched my arm. "I actually don't go to school any more, my 18th birthday is in a month, I just finished my senior year," "God your such a Baby, you make me feel old," Baby started to pout. "You don't look old so it doesn't matter," Paul said to her. She looked at him strange.

"Besides Baby, your beautiful," I said to her. She smiled and hugged me. "I know I am!" Mama and her laughed in unison. "Its Okie, your really pretty too," She smiled and laughed with Mama again. I blushed slightly and we all continued to eat. Small talk was made about Captain Spaulding's Shop and how Mama was proud of Baby making friends, and Otis' art work. I was surprised he didn't seem much of an artistic person. I actually am an extremely artistic person, it was one of the only things I was good at. I was really curious to see his work.

"Hey Melody? Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Baby asked. It was a surprising question because I had not known her too long. I never really had sleepovers because I never really had friends. I was curious to have a sleep over with Baby. She seemed like a kid at heart and looked like she could have a lot of fun. Maybe she could be the big sister I have always wanted.

"That's a great Idea Baby! We could have a girls night just us three," Mama said. Mama reminded me of my mom, except with a little more of a rebellious streak. I looked at Paul. He looked extremely drunk and was drinking another beer. "Hey Paul can I stay?" "Yea don't smoke weed." He looked like he was ready to pass out. "Uh maybe I should bring home first," I said. "Nah that's Okie, good ol' RJ can give em a ride, won't you ape man?" Spaulding asked. RJ nodded and helped the man up from the chair. "Bye Paul," The drunk man just waved unsteadily and headed out from the house with RJ.

I suddenly got a strange feeling being alone with the fireflies. "Hey Melody, do you want to go up to my room?" Before I could even say sure there was a dirty rag over my mouth. Baby and Mama were laughing again, along with Spaulding and the old man. As I started to fade in and out of consciousness, I noticed I was moving but not with my legs. Some one was carrying me. "Don't kill her, I wanna play first," I thought I heard Baby say. Soon after I passed out

**Ok so whatda think? **

**PLLLLEASEE Review : ) the next chapter will be good I promise **


	5. Chapter 5: Otis and Van Gogh

**Disclaimer: I only own the Character I made up, I wish I owned Otis and Baby : ( **

**Chapter rated T+: Langue, sexual themes.**

My head was pounding and my vision blurry. What the Fuck happened? Why didn't Baby or Mama help me? Why was I here and why couldn't I move. I looked around the dark room. It was covered with paintings, very abstract paintings. They actually were very interesting, reminded me of Picasso's work with a little Van Gogh; Very abstract but extreme emotions. I looked around the room with curiosity. Besides the art, the room was dirty. There were pile of unwashed clothes everywhere. It was worse than my room when my mom was alive. Suddenly I realized what was going on. The rooms stench was something unspeakable. When I realized it was hitting my nose I almost gagged. I looked down at my body and noticed I was in just My tank top and Underwear and my arms and legs were completely restrained I wasn't gagged, but why should I scream, it wouldn't help anyway. I started to panic

What the hell was going on here? I wondered if Baby knew this was going to happen from the beginning, nobody as pretty as Baby would be friends with me with out any severe issues. And from the looks of it, this family had sever issues. The dire question in my mind was answered; this is why they wanted me over for dinner. "Fuck," I said sighing. "Well I'll be your awake!" the familiar voice came out from behind a curtain. It was Otis. I knew there was something sketchy about that guy. I just looked at him confused. "aren't you going to scream?" he said sarcastically. "Ya know call for ya mama," I just looked at him. "Fuck it!" he sat down on the bed. "What is this?" I asked. Honestly I was too shocked for words. "Whats what?" He asked. "Why am I tied up? What are you doing?" I asked. I think he could sense some fear in my words.

He smirked at me, "Just havin a little fun, that all."

He moved his hand to the hem of my underwear and began to pull them down. "No…" I muttered. I had only been engaged in sex once and it was with a really good guy friend. We both wanted to try it so we decided to do it. It hurt really bad and it ruined our friendship. I really did not want this man touching me there, I felt wrong about it.

Otis pretended to be offended. "What? You prude Mama?" He laughed. "N-no," I was starting to get nervous. His hand was now slowly inching into my panties and the farther he got the more nervous I became. "Then sit and enjoy the ride," he moved his hand over my warmth and slowly rubbed a finger up and down. The feeling was actually not bad, but I didn't want to do this in this situation. "Ple-please Otis, I don't want to…" I tried to look into his eyes maybe he would understand. "Ya know Mama, you being all cute like that makes me want do a whole bunch of dirty things to you…" He began to pull my panties down a little bit more. "Where's Baby?" I asked maybe if I could distract him then he would forget or something. At least I hoped he would forget. He laughed so hard that I thought he was going to have a hemorrhoid. "You think she's gonna save you? She's the reason you're here right now." He looked away and shock his head. "I was really looking forward to fucking your dead pussy, but Angle-Baby made me promise not to hurt you too bad. She wants to play with you too." I looked at him with utter horror.

I knew this whole friend thing was too good to be true. I could never make any normal friends and the one I did make wanted to torture and possibly kill me. Oh and lets not forget, giving me up to her brother to have her way. And where was Mama she seemed to care also. Honestly I did not think this family was normal but I did not expect this. And this guy was a necrophilia rapist? I don't think my awesome situation could get any better.

He pulled out a knife and my heart dropped. I had to find a way to distract him, I had to, I did not want to die, nor have any of my limps removed. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Do you like Van Gogh?" I asked him trying to stay as calm as possible. He looked at me with a look with utter confusion. "Did you just say Van Gogh Mama?" I nodded. "Now what makes ya think that?" he was now curious. My plan was working. "Your Drawings, they are slightly abstract. They have a deeper meaning than the surface. Like your drawing really things but in a different way then they are viewed. It reminded me of Van Gogh's work, and a bit of Picasso actually," I don't think I had ever seen someone so dumbfounded. He set the knife down. In my mind I let out a deep sigh.

"You an Artist Mama?" He asked, he was interested in what I was talking about. "Yea I do more with acrylics though, I like to paint," He looked me up and down. " I could make you into Art…" My jaw muscles clenched. "What do you mean?" Otis got up off the bed and walked over to the curtain. When he was there he pushed it to the side and I saw what he meant about "Me" being art.

There was a women , well what used to be one, some of her limps were missing but where arranged in different parts on her body. She was grey from decomp but something about that made it beautiful along with haunting. Her legs where gone, she almost looked like a manikin . You know the ones with only the top half to display shirts. On her sides were 6 arms total and they were all spread out like she was preparing for something. Her eyes were gone and replaced with red feathers that made her look like she was crying blood and her teeth had been replace with some kind of carnivous animals teeth, possibly a bear.

It was beautiful yet disgusting.

"Wow," was the only word I could mutter. "It's beautiful…" One thing you will learn in art school is to never diss your superiors work. I remembered how he said he wanted me as his art work and I got an Idea. "Otis…I don't want to be in your art work…but maybe you could teach me some stuff instead,"

I was taking a big step here. If he let me live there is no way this family would ever let me out of this house. I'm sure I would have to put up with a lot, but as soon as their backs were turned I could run. Only if Otis thought my question was sincere. " Now why would I do that? You won't let me have any fun? I don't have to teach you nothing," My eyes got big with horror. "sides, you won't struggle when your dead,"

I can't believe I was doing this.

I sighed I didn't want to give up my body to a complete stranger. I really didn't think the idea of sex was appealing with anyone, at least not till I got a little older. But this was a life and death situation her. I could eighter live and probably be forced to have semi-nonconsensual sex with Otis or I could die and have him have sex with my consensual corpse.

The first option sounded more appealing.

"Please Otis," I started. Time to sell my soul to the devil. "If you keep me alive I will do what ever you want.."

**Okie Im looking forward to reviews. I think there will be sex in the next chapter so just a warning. **

**Please Review :D **


	6. Chapter 6: How to stay Alive

**Ok so I am very unsure of this chapter because there is sex in it. I have written a lot of sex scenes but have never actually posted them. Sometimes I get out of hand so please kindly lt me know if you have any problems with this chapter **

**This chapter is rated M: implied nonconsensual sexual themes, sexual behaviors, and language **

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own the fireflies**

Otis looked at me with an evil smirk. "I could keep you alive Mama, " I smiled at him and nodded my head. "but by the time I'm done with you, your going to want me to kill you…" He moved his lips to mine. I haven't kissed many people but this kiss was different then the others.

His kiss was rough and uncaring, he moved his tongue into my mouth and was biting my bottom lip to the point where I'm sure it drew blood. But despite my resistance I kissed back. I wanted to please him as much ad possible because then maybe he wouldn't hurt me so bad. His hands we tangled deep in my hair as he forced my head up to his. And suddenly I could feel his hand on my panties again. I started to cry, I really wasn't ready for this. "Suck it up, if you want to live, take what's coming to you. With that he ripped my panties right off of me. I felt so exposed, the one time I had sex I still had pants on. Sitting here with no pants make me feel cold and dirty.

He roughly shoved to fingers into me and I bit my lip in pain. He smiled at me. "Tight, but not a virgin…" he started to move his fingers in roughly but slowly, almost so every time her thrusted hard back into me he could see me clench my teeth. "you like this Mama?" he said. I let out a half sob moan in response. "Tell me you like it," he added another finger. God I felt like such a skank. "Y-yes, I love -I-it so much," I managed to say. His finger were like knives in my sex.

I could feel tears running down my checks as I clenched my teeth and try to bare the pain. Actually it was not hurting so bad now, Otis had stretched me slightly, but I still felt like 3 fingers was too much.

And then Baby walk in. "Hi Blondie!" she was talking to me like I was sitting in a recliner drinking tea. I looked at her and she laughed. "Otis are you hurting my new play thing?" Otis looked up at her. I could not believe these two were going to have a casual conversation while Otis was painfully fingering me. I really underestimated these peoples Severity. "No, Your play thing is just really mother fucking tight,"

Baby looked at my face and then down to where Otis hands were. "God you suck, I could take a whole hand right now," she giggled. "Otis your not doing it hard enough," Otis glared at Baby, "I do my work Slow God Damn it! I like to enjoy the little things in life." Baby stuck her tongue out at him. "Move over , its my turn," Baby said.

I did not want Baby doing this. Sure she was attractive as hell, but I am straight and it would feel really strange for a girl to do this to me. "Baby, I don't really go that way," She slapped me in the face. "It's time to try new things bitch, and trust me I could make you cum way fast than Mr. Cranky pants over there," Otis looked pissed, his fingers now somewhat clenching inside of me. "Fuck you, I don't see no dick between your legs, you can't do shit mama," He said to her. I kind of wanted to tell them to shut up and stop fighting, but I feel like that would seal my fate. "Just let me try, I have a pussy so I know what feels good,"

Baby moved where Otis was and slipped two fingers in. "Damn you are tight girly," She was a lot faster than Otis but she was rubbing up on the top of my sex, which for some reason felt extremely good. Baby could see my reaction. "Told ya Blondie, Don't knock it till you try it." She added another finger, but it no longer hurt for some reason, probably because I was soaked now and her fingers moved in slickly. She kept pushing hard on the top of my sex and each time she did it, it threw me over the edge. After about a dozen more thrusts I felt an extreme pressure build up.

I cannot believe a girl was going to give me my first orgasm. She slipped a 4th finger in and I cried out in pain and in a few short moments I cried out in pleasure and pain. I felt my body release and became really warm where Baby's hand was. She looked at Otis, "Ha Ha, I win Otis!" she pulled her fingers out and put them up to my mouth. "Suck," She said, so I did. It surprisingly didn't taste so bad.

"So did you have your fun, can I kill her now?" Otis asked. "You promised you wouldn't kill me if I cooperated, and I did," I tried not to sound pathetic but reasonable. "Remember I did everything you said, you were going to teach me?" I needed to stay alive. "Otis! Aww Otis has a crush, and no you cannot kill my toy I haven't had nearly as much fun as I had planned," She winked at me and walked out the door.

Now I was alone with Otis once more. "Look," he said to me, "a dead body is the only kind I want to fuck," He told me as if he were lecturing me. " When you bitches are alive you squirm, and scream, and beg and its annoying as fuck. Besides you can do what ever you want with a dead gal." He laughed. "Otis I won't resist I won't cry and I won't beg I wont do anything please, I promise," I looked into his electric blue eyes. If he wasn't a murder rapist and cleaned up a little, he actually would be kind of cute.

"Yea yea…" he said like I was nagging him. He got up off the bed. "Well I sure am hungry, I'm gonna go get my self some grub," He walked out of the room. Him speaking about food made me hungry and soon my stomach growled


	7. Chapter 7: Next Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but my own. I wish I owned them :D I would have so much fun**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciate it :D**

**Sorry if made a lot of type o's. Today is my first day with acrylic nails :P **

**Rated M: Violence and Sex**

I must have passed out again.

The next time I woke up there was a light shinning through the dirty window to the left of me. The stomach renching smell was back and I resisted the urge to gag.

From the outside I heard a women's cry. It wasn't Baby or Mama's but another unknown women. The sound was getting closer.

"No Please!" the gagged voice said and then Otis walked in.

Otis had brought what I was guessing was a nonconsensual l lady friend. The women was a red head. She was tall and medium built. She looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties and was very beautiful.

My eye's widened when I saw him. He smirked at me then threw the bond women on the bed on top of me. The women looked at me and I looked at her. I wondered if there was fear in my eyes like there was in hers. For some reason I didn't think there would be.

My stomach dropped again. I was just relived that Otis wasn't playing with me.

Otis was now getting on top of the women who's head was now on my stomach. I looked at him but said nothing. I could not show panic and I could not show fear. If he saw eighter he would surly kill me. Instead I thought it would be best if he saw me as unmoving and cold. Almost like a corpse.

He took a knife from the side table. My stomach must have dropped down to my vagina by now. I was so frightened. Frightened for this girl and my self. I knew what was going to happen to her.

Otis brought the knife down to her pants and started cutting. She was crying now and I just started at him. I could not look at her…

Her pants were gone and Otis was not working on her shirt. When that was removed he started unbuttoning his pants. This was the moment I tried to turn away.

He grabbed my chin. "Look," He commanded.

I look down at the completely naked girl on top of me. She was whimpering and begging to Otis not to do this. But he was now spreading her legs despite her cries. I tried to look as best I could, but I did not want to see his human weapon that was soon going to torment me.

But I saw it anyways

He was big and that frightened me. The boy I shared my first time with was not nearly as big as him and that hurt really bad. I noticed Otis gaze on me and I looked up. His electric blue eyes were looking in too mine. He grabbed on to my thighs and suddenly pushed into the girl. She cried and squirmed on top of me, but he just laughed. I could feel my breathing quicken as I felt the bed shake.

His fingers were digging really deep into my legs, but Otis never took his eyes off me. For a second he averted his gaze and the beds bumps started to become unsteady. Otis gripped my legs even tighter. I clenched at the pain and he collapsed on top of the red head.

I could feel her tears through my tank top. She had stopped moving but was still alive. Otis grabbed his knife. The girl was now longer struggling and Otis brought the knife down to her stomach. He began to cut into her and she screamed. Her screams were so loud. They hurt my ears so bad and I clenched. When he was done cutting her he moved his hand over her stomach. He brought his hand up. It was completely covered in blood. He brought it to my face and smeared some on my checks.

The irony sent of it, made me cough slightly. Otis laughed. He brought his lips to mine violently. Suddenly I heard the loud pricing screams of the girl again and a warm liquid flowing up and around my back.

Here was Otis' next project.

**What did you think?**

**Reviews would be greatly appriacted. With them, I know whether or not I should continue my story. ^.^**

**Thanks guys **


	8. Chapter 8: Fun with Baby

**So sorry for not updating guys I have been extremely busy with school related issues (Finals are coming up) and relationship issues (Girlfriend). But thanks to the kid that set our school on fire (Im not lying, lol, look up Baldwinsville fire or something and you should find it lmao) I got out of school 4 and ½ hours early and was able to write this. **

**And always reviews are seriously appreciated and will keep this story going : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fireflies. **

I felt like my stomach was caving in. My throat was so dry and my body sore from not moving. I could still feel my wrist but the pain was almost unbearable. I began to think about my situation.

How long had I been here? It must have been at least two days. My head pounded. It was becoming harder to stay conscience. I thought about Paul and his views on me not being home for the past couple days. He must notice I'm gone.

Or maybe not. Eighter way that's not what my mind should be concentrating on.

I should be thinking about how I was going to obtain basic human needs water and food.

"Otis," I called. My voice was so hoarse and rough. Otis came out from behind the curtain. "God damn it women, can't you see I'm trying to work here?" I nodded feeling bad for interrupting, "I'm sorry, I was just …." the words became stuck in my throat. "Thirsty," I managed to say.

Otis pretended to pout. "Oh the little baby is thirsty?" He laughed a cruel laugh. I nodded, I didn't care if I looked like a fool. "Well too god damn bad, what do I look like? Room service?" He laughed and went back behind the curtain and I felt invisible tears well up in my eyes.

He had to feed me, he promised to not kill me.

But then again he said that before and he still tried.

Otis walked out of the room. I looked at the door for a while then at the ceiling. There was a blood spatter there, from some unknown body perhaps. I contracted on it. I did not want to go back to unconsciousness because every time I woke up from it I felt worse.

I heard light steps coming up the steps. To light to be Otis, it must be Mama or Baby. The door to Otis room opened and Mama walked in.

She giggled slightly, "Why he has sure made a mess," She looked at the curtain and back to me. She looked surprised. "Well, Hello Darlin, I'm pleased to see Otis kept you alive." This was my chance. "Water please…" I begged. Mama giggled and walk back down stairs. It was about 10 minutes before she came up with a pail of water. My face was overthrown with joy. "Th-thank you," I said in my raspy voice. She slowly let me drink from the pail.

"I'm only doin this cause Otis likes ya," I nodded still drinking from the pail. "He never keeps anybody for this long…" She took the pail away and I frowned. "Aw its ok Darlin, I might bring more later," and then she walk out of the room.

I drifted somewhat pleasantly into sleep.

I must have passed out for only a few hours. When I woke up there was still light out. Baby was in Otis room. She was searching for something but when she noticed I was up she drew her attention to me. "Morning sleepy head," She said. She came over and sat on the bed. "Do you want to play?" she asked. This could not be good. From what I know about Baby, her Idea of playing involves violence and sexual humiliation. "Depends," I said, my voice no longer raw. "What dose it entail?" She smiled at me. "Ah don't worry I won't hurt you too bad." She got up and looked around the room. She bent down to pick something up. It was a dog collar. Shit, I could see where this is going.

She put it around my neck and snapped it tight. She looked around again and found a short chain. She put it through the loop and tied it tight.

Why Otis had this stuff in his room? I have no idea, but at least I was free from the bed. Baby moved to untie me. "Wait Baby, I need pants," Baby looked down and laughed. She went behind the curtain and came out with a pair of semi bloody shorts, then moved to untie my legs.

When she was done I quickly put them on. They fit alright but I didn't like the idea that I was wearing a most likely dead girls shorts. Baby grabbed the chain and pulled towards the door. I dumbly feel to the ground and of course she laughed.

I was free from the room but my body was so sore I limped to the door to the other side of the hall with Baby. When we got inside she threw me on the bed and jumped on top of it. She crawled closer to me. "So…what do you wanna do?" I thought for a moment.

Maybe if I said something appealing to her she would forget I was a victim. Maybe I could even try to rekindle that friendship. Sounds far from reality but it is worth a shot.

"Do you have any movies?" She looked at me surprised. "Your not going to cry for help and beg me not to hurt you or anything?" I sighed. "What would be the point?" She stared dumfounded. "Might as well enjoy my self while I'm still alive…" This caused a slight giggle from Baby. She picked up a vhs and put it in the player.

The movie ended up being something I knew, I forgot the name though. The only think I knew and it was because of Baby, was that Betty Davis was in it. "I love famous people," we had actually started somewhat civilized conversation. " They are just so perfect and happy…" She was totally into the movie, but there was no chance of escape. She was still holding onto the chain tightly

"Baby, I really have to go to the bathroom…" I said at one point. I realized I had not gone in a while the pressure in my bladder was building to an almost unbearable level, even with the lack of water previously.

"Hmm," She thought out loud. "I don't know if I can trust you…" She pondered on the thought. "Please Baby, just go in with me I really have to pee?" I begged. At the point I had no modesty, besides Baby had already seen that part of me, I really had nothing to hide.

"Ahh whatever, but when we get back I want to really play…" she pulled on my chain hard and brought me to the bathroom. Shit, I really thought the movie distraction would work. I moved and went to the bathroom. Baby cocked her head at me when I was on the toilet. "you pee funny.." she said. I blushed, "What are you talking about ?" I now felt really self conscience. "You look like your giving birth," she laughed for a few minutes. The only reason I couldn't sit normally was because of the devolving bed sores.

When I was done she quickly dragged me to her room and threw me on the bed. "Baby wait…" I said but she was already walking toward me with rough rope. "Aww come on, I'm not gonna kill ya. That's Otis job I just like to play." Surprisingly she did not tie my wrists but only my ankles to the bed post. I had to ask. "Baby, why didn't you tie my wrists, aren't you afraid I'm gonna do something?" She gave me a dark smirk and went to her dresser. She came back with a knife. Shit I was defiantly not going to run away.

She got on the bed and brought the knife to my neck. "Your not going to try to run are you Melody?" She asked in a pouty voice. "N-no," I said in a very nervous tone. "Good," She patted my head. She moved her head to the side. She moved the knife slowly up and down my left arm. "Lets play a game…it's called, make Baby happy," I unsteadily took a breath. "ho-how do y-you play that g-game?" I asked nervously. She giggled again. She hit me upside the head, I flinched slightly. "Don't play dumb with me, dumb bitch, you know what I mean. Now give me an orgasm or I'll cut your tongue out and shove it in your eye sockets."

Giving in I moved in to kiss her. I felt so weird about this. I moved my lips on to hers and I tried to copy how Otis kissed me. She seemed to be enjoying it and grabbed on to my hair. I didn't want to hurt her, she would surly kill me. I tangled my hands in her blond curls lightly. She moaned lightly and brought her hand to my breast. When she touched me I felt butterflies run to my core.

Baby was turning me on and she was turning me on really badly. I grabbed hers with my hand not in her hair. She moaned loudly into my mouth and bit down hard on my bottom lip. It hurt but the pain felt so good for some reason. I moaned slightly and she grabbed my hand. She moved away from me and looked at me. "I don't know how to do this…" I said hoping she would not get mad. "Pretend your masturbating," She moved my hand into her pants, not waiting for a response.

I felt her sex and I started to sweat. I moved to the hard part on it and pressed my fingers down hard. She arched forward and moaned slightly. I took another finger and pressed it between the two. She seemed to enjoy that very much so I pushed harder. "Am I-I hurting y-you?" I asked still very nervous. "Fuck …no…keep going…" I moved my fingers farther down to find her wet entrance and inserted two fingers. She moved to push them deeper into her and thrusted as she pleased. "Add more…" she said breathlessly so I added two more she gasped and grabbed my shoulders roughly. She was doing all the work herself and I could just watch her in action.

Surprisingly I actually found it kinda hot that she was using me like this, but I would never admit that to anybody. She brought her mouth down roughly to my neck as she finished. I could tell there was going to be a bruise there. When she was done she got off looked at me. "You liked that didn't you?" She asked in her seductive tone. "y-yes," I told her. I knew she wouldn't hurt me if I said yes. "Hehe good…"

Now she was moving to the rope again. I gasped and she found some sort of fabric and stuffed it into my mouth I coughed and she said. "Your going to want that, its going to hurt."

She now had my wrist tied and she brought the knife down to my throat again.

"I like blood," She said she pressed the blade harder to my wrists. I felt an ghastly stinging to my Lower Stomach. I felt like I was being Ripped apart, but I resisted the urge to scream. My Vision was welled up by tears but I could see Baby Smirk as she moved the Knife.

She was cutting into my hip. I could feel the air hit the gapping wound which stung it more. I could not help but wince.

She looked satisfied with my pain. She laughed as she saw me wine and just continued to cut into my hip. I bit down on the rope hard.

It grazed my teeth, the feeling alone grossed me out. With the cutting pain on top of that, was unbearable. I squirmed slightly under her weight.

"Stop it," She said calmly. She looked up at me with a serious face. "You don't want me to slip…" She smiled slightly and went back to her work.

I tried to keep as Quite as I could. Every time I made sound, Baby eighter spit at me or slapped me and told me to shut up. By the time she was done my head was pounding with Pain.

She moved down to lick what she did.

Her Salvia stung slightly but I just gritted my teeth. She took the knife and brought her tongue up and down. "You taste so good, I want to play all the time now," She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Now Otis can't claim you cause I already wrote my name on you!" She laughed and I tried to look down in horror.

Sure enough I could see the starting of the letter B.

She giggled again. "Lets bring you back to Otis Room," She said. She undid my bearings and dragged me back to my original holdings.

**I'm Wicked sorry this took me so long, read above. Anyways PLLLLLLEEEEEASSSE Review? I really appraise them :D**

**Also In reviews; You can tell me some suggestions in the story I'm Open to that ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: Mama Firefly

**Wowwy, It has been a long time.**

**I am not going to make up excuses, but I will say this**

**The Genius that I am I failed my Math finial and I was in pretty big trouble for that.**

**But now I got my laptop back and am going to continue writing this story, mostly cause I have been getting some reviews. **

**You have no Idea how happy you guys make me when I see: Message from Fanfiction, new review! Or Someone Favorited you story.**

**So keep it up. **

**Anyways, not too sure what this chapter is about yet, its more of a free verse.**

**So here it is, not sure what the rating is yet eighter. Most likely T or M so Beware **

**And or Course DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fireflies**

**: ) Enjoy **

When Baby moved me back into Otis room, Otis came out from behind the curtain. "Baby! God damn it, don't steal my victims," Otis scolded the tall blonde. I looked at Baby, and her face was full of out rage. "Your victim? This is my victim, I claimed her already, see…" She lifted up my bloody tank top to where she had wrote her name, I was almost on the floor with pain.

Otis painfully pulled me to my feet and bent down to get a closer look. "God damn it Baby…" He moved to push her and soon they started yelling and saying various cusses at each other. Cusses that were much to vulgar to repeat, but soon the commotion caused Mama Firefly to come up stairs.

"What in God's name are you kids yelling about up here?" She asked, her hands firmly on her hips. "This dumb cunt, wrote her stupid fucking name, in my property…" He yelled pointing a dirty finger at Baby. "Stupid fucking….? Hey! You were the one who gave me this name!" she turned to him. "That's not what I meant…" he started and it went into a big bitch fight.

If I wasn't in so much pain it would be slightly humorous. Mama was trying to hold Baby back. " Ok! You two better stop the nonsense right now!" she yelled loudly. At the tone of her voice both of the killers stopped and looked at her.

"Now sense you two can't share, I am taking away your property," she took me by the hand and helped me up, which earned her a pained grunt.

Both Otis and Baby looked pissed, but I had to try to hide my happiness.

I was finally being taken away from these two sadist!

Then I thought about it.

This is the Fireflies we are talking about, when am I ever free from any kind of danger.

Mama Firefly brought me downstairs, but was careful or my injuries.

I started to wonder if Mama actually did have some sort of compassion. Maybe she did but she just had a very strange way of showing it. "What are you doing?" I asked my voice sounding surprisingly more calm than I was. "I'm sayin you from them dumb children, they do not know how to take care of a living thing, even if care punched them upside the head wit it!" she said her tone somewhat angry. I looked at her puzzled and she burst into laugh. "It got Baby this hampster one time…" Okie this already sounds bad. " and she went off and tried to take it in the bathtub with her. It bite her hand and she drowned it just like that," ah, could we expect anything less from Baby? "Anyways, I think the kids like you, like I was sayin before, they never keep anything this long, so I'm just trying to help em."

She looked at me again, this time her gaze moving down to my stomach. "And what did they do here?" she asked, her tone almost pleased, like as if Baby made a pretty drawing in kindergarten or something. Mama lifted up my shirt to see what Baby did and I winced. She moved her hands to her face and clapped them slightly. " I have to go get my camera!" she said, walking away slightly, but then turned back. "I don't trust you quite yet though," she said, she tied the collar to the coffee table in the living room, and then went into to the kitchen. She was back with a light silk headband thing and tied my hands together and my ankles. At least it wasn't the rope this time.

She went upstairs to get her camera.

My mind began to race, the thought that this was all still happening made me completely understand that it was real. Why hadn't anyone notice I was gone? Paul must notice something? I had been gone for almost 4 days, there is no way that his only source of wealthy income he would abandon.

Mama Firefly was now down stairs pulling off my shirt and snapping pictures. As awkward as that is, I asked if she knew if Paul had been looking for me. "Nonsense Darlin…" She was putting my blood tank top back on and untying my Bond writs and ankles. "Why would he come lookin for you, the man could care less…" She said not really paying attention to me. I knew he didn't like me but something about this seemed strange.

"You hungry?" She asked I think she was changing the subject but my stomach was too interested to care. I nodded my head viciously. " Yes," I said, noticing I sounded somewhat pathetic. "Good I was thinking of making some nice dinner for the family. Why don't you keep me company in the kitchen?" she asked. I nodded and she brought me too the kitchen and tied the leash to a nearby chair.

How much longer would this go on for? I have no idea, but the only think I know is that spending my time here with Mama Firefly was way better than with Otis or Baby. I hope that they get in more trouble. But next time, lets not let it involved me.

**Sorry its so short, I just really wanted to get it out so you guys didn't think I was forgetting about you, so what did you think , I really appraise all the reviews : ) so I will continue writing. **

**Anyway Review :D and next chapter should be out soon : )**


End file.
